The Ultimate Choices
by SilverShadowstorm
Summary: Bad guys don't rest, and that is why good people don't either. The Team has been the good side for a long while, yet will a new villain change their perspective of the world that was so clearly in black and white for them? As an old threat threatens to arrive, will the team be able to make the right choices and stand together alongside the Avengers to save the world once more?


**Working on a new story when I have others to finish? What is it with me and inspiration hitting at the worst of times? Anyone else get that feeling? The one where you **_**absolutely must **_**do something yet you know you **_**shouldn't**_ **because you have other (and probably more important) things to do? **

**Anyways, before you start, I'd like to say a few warnings. **

**I'm going with The Amazing Spiderman movie events and obviously, the Ultimate Spiderman series. So yeah, things won't go exactly with the series.**

**Time in this fic is set after pretty much all the Avengers things, but now, the Avengers (I plan on including them, in a minor way) are older and the Ultimate team is still the age that they have in the series. I hope you understood that (if you didn't, just P.M me and I'll do my best to explain what I mean)... Another thing I'd like to add is that I haven't seen the complete series yet. I only saw season 1, but haven't been able to find all of the season 2 episodes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman, the Avengers or any of the villains (up until now, I'll take over one day!)**

**Enjoy!**

The Frightful Four wove their way into an old warehouse near the piers, the newest S.H.I. . superheroes hot on their trail. Spiderman shot another web string, latching onto a post and using it to propel himself forward. Nova flew beside him and the remaining three members of the group had already been there, waiting for the others to arrive and finish the ambush they had prepped for their enemies. The Frightful Four dashed in, breaking the window glass to do so. They crashed in and quickly scrambled to get up and hide. 'Those damned punks are getting better!' thought Thundra as White Tiger, Iron Fist and Powerman descended on them from the ceiling. Spiderman and Nova joined them, now surrounding the four 'villains'. 'More like some lame bank robbers. They never get anything done right.' Spiderman's thought was interrupted by Trapster.

"Well, looks like you need to stick together a little more! Lemme give you a hand with that!"

He pointed his repaired glue shooters at Iron Fist, who took a defensive stance, ready to jump and avoid the coming shot. "Come on, dude! Don't you ever get tired of your overused, lame glue jokes?" Powerman hadn't fought against Trapster and the other three as much as Spiderman, and he was wondering how his partner could cope with so many stupid jokes that the man made. It was making him go insane! How can one person be so unoriginal?

Trapster turned his attention to him, forgetting about Iron Fist for the moment. "Have you got anything better to say?" His tone was mocking, but it didn't bother Powerman. "Actually, I do." He said with a grin spreading across his face. "You're going down, baldie!" The whole team attacked. The Frightful Four reacted instantly. They split up, with Wizard taking to the skies to counterattack Nova, while Trapster, Thundra and Klaw dealt with the remaining part of the team.

Kicks and punches were the order of the night. Neither team would recede, both were as stubborn and headstrong as the other. Spiderman shot his webbing to the ceiling and started swinging to send Wizard ramming into a wall when mid-swing, his webbing failed him, leaving him to fall on Powerman's back. "Oof" and "Get offa me!" were emitted by both members. They agreed to let it go and face the problem after they had dealt with their enemies.

Meanwhile, Nova was flying at top speed to get Klaw out before he got to White Tiger. Unbeknown to him, some of Spiderman's webbing was being tangled in his feet and tied to one of the thick columns that held up the structure. It was too late when he realized this little fact. He had pulled on the webbing so hard, that when it reached its limit, it sent him soaring to the column to which it was tied. "Ghaah!" His yell resonated through the room. An "Ow" was heard seconds later, as he hit the metal in the column. The column gave out under Nova's force and everything around it collapsed.

Powerman and Spiderman stopped going after Wizard to dig Nova out of the rubble. That meant that three out of a team of five were out of order. Iron Fist was ways away, so he looked up from his battle with Trapster after sending him to the ground. 'One down, three to go. Hopefully there won't be any more damage here.'

That was a mistake. His mask's knot was silently slipped off without him noticing. When he started a run to aid his friend, his mask slid off, exposing his teal orbs. There was a minute of panic when he realized that. He quickly worked in finding a way to regain control of his other identity. He stumbled as he tied the knot again, making sure to have it extra secured this time. Iron Fist went back to battle against the other three villains, wondering about the incident, yet pushing it to the back of his mind for the time being.

White Tiger was holding up fine against Klaw in another corner of the room. Both had noticed the commotion, yet neither made a move to go see what was wrong until the enemy was down. Klaw may have powerful swings, but he has little to no defense and was easy to hit him in the right spots. She was now catapulting herself from a stack of old crates to send a finishing blow when something yanked her hair back, crashing her to the ground. Klaw took advantage of this and left, making sure to pick up the bags of stolen money. His team all did the same, after their enemies had gotten into their own predicaments. Trapster got up once Iron Fist was gone and all four villains fled the scene. The young heroes tried to prevent it, yet they all found themselves ensnared in Spiderman's webbing.

"Sidey! You're supposed to shoot this at the _bad guys_! Not at us you bugbrain!" Nova complained as he tried to pry off the webbing from his feet and rid himself of the remaining rubble that stuck him to the ground. "Yeah, you idiot! If it hadn't been for your webbing, we would've won this fight like we always do!" White Tiger growled, her mask covering the dark scowl on her face. She hadn't noticed, but when she landed, after her hair had been harshly pulled, thick webbing had glued her to the floor. Her hands and feet were tied down, preventing her from escaping.

"Wha-what!?" Spiderman's eyes widened in shock. "How can you believe that! It wasn't me! I didn't shoot you guys!" Talk about trust issues. Hadn't they gotten over that already? "Well how do you explain this? It is _your_ webbing!" Powerman ripped off the webbing that tied him to the floor with a _snap_. He moved around and went to help out Spiderman.

"Blaming Spiderman won't help us. We've got to stay calm and think this through." Iron Fist broke his trap and freed himself. "We all know that he wouldn't do this on purpose." Spiderman was glad for Iron Fist's intervention. Really, he was glad that someone stuck up for his sake. "Well it doesn't matter now anyways. They got away and we lost!" Nova was still complaining, but he at least wasn't blaming his team, well, Spiderman.

"Thanks Iron." Spiderman dusted himself off and took a look around. They boys had been freed and now they went over to look at the damage that had been made during their fight. "Hey! A little help here!" White Tiger called, an angry, menacing edge to her voice. Nova turned around and couldn't help let out a loud chuckle. "Well, looks like the kitten is stuck. Hahaha!" He kept laughing, even if he knew that his teammate would strangle him after she was freed. Tiger just glared, exhausted from everything that had gone on that day. She would deal with him once she got out. "Here, I'll help." Nova went over to her and kneeled beside her legs, calmly prying off the webbing and then doing the same for the one on her hands. Nova stood up and offered her a hand, which White Tiger only growled at and smacked away. "Thanks." It was sort of bitter, but he knew she was just pissed at the night's events and at him for making fun of her, so he didn't really complain.

"Lets get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. We need to talk with Fury about this." said Iron Fist before continuing, "I believe the Frightful Four have miscounted. Perhaps there is a fifth member." The team glanced at each other warily. "And if you're right, then maybe, we could be in some big trouble." Powerman stated. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of them having this new, mysterious fifth member, for if this member had them win a fight against them, then this new member was going to be a thorn in their side for a long while.

"We didn't even see this person! I mean..how are we going to know who it is? It's possible it couldn't even be a human for all we know!" White Tiger had a valid point. Most, or at least a great deal, of their enemies were not exactly humans - or normal ones. Then again, they weren't normal humans either. "S.H.I.E.L.D should help us with that, but for them to do so, we need to report this to Fury." Spiderman waved for his team to get moving. "We'll find more on this mystery person after we talk with Nick." Everyone followed, feeling defeated and resented. This new person had upped the Frightful Four's game, now, they had to pay the price for it.

Nicholas Fury was a man you didn't want to anger. Everyone knew better than to try. He was the world's best spy and director of the world's biggest defense organization. Clearly, it wasn't wise to anger this man. The five superhero's news of their recent failure wasn't something that the Director did not want to hear, specially because it was against -in their list- some petty thieves, but it was something that must be reported.

"Say what again!?" Fury's scream was heard several floors down, in the new S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters (a temporary stay, while the Helicarrier is rebuilt, in Agent Coulson's words). "How come, that my best superheroes, after the Avengers, get beaten by a band of petty villains that they have already encountered and sent to jail countless times already?" All the teens cringed at his tone. Spiderman raised his hand as if he were in class and the teacher was scolding them. "If I may Nick," he started an lowered his hand as he slid off his mask, "This time it was different from the others. We have a reason to believe that there is a fifth member in the Frightful Four, one that is powerful enough to have them win the fight instead of us." Fury turned his glare at Spiderman, or well, Peter Parker as he was commonly known.

"Does any of you think that this is true?" Nick Fury asked and turned over to face the rest of the team. Each of them responded affirmatively. "Fine then." Fury looked down in thought. A new member? This should be a good challenge for these kids.

"Did any of you get to see this new person?" Agent Coulson came from the left, suddenly taking an interest in the conversation. "Not a glimpse." Iron Fist's confirmed nothing, only that this whomever had really good skills in hiding and escaping. "Well then, I'll need you to fight the four again, and this time, be aware of someone else. That might be our mystery person. Bring in any information on that person and S.H.I.E.L.D. will take care of the rest." Fury instructed. The whole team then left with a "Yes sir."

"Do you think it might be a new villain sir?" asked Coulson when the last of the teens had gone and the doors had been closed. "I don't think so." Fury looked over at the spot the young heroes had stood and contemplated a thought that started taking root in his mind.

"I believe it is someone from the past looking for revenge." Coulson mauled over the thought. It did sound plausible. It's not like it was uncommon for villains to seek for revenge. Hell, it was the one thing that the heroes always expected, the return of their beaten enemy. It had become something that they had come to count on. "You might be right, sir."

Back in the Parker household, things weren't as calm as in the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ's. The team of five was arguing back and forth about how none of them say this new threat and complained about the overall mission failure.

"Fighting amongst ourselves won't help our case! We need to think and not complain, we already did that." Daniel maintained calm amidst the chaos that went on around him. "Yeah, we get it Fortune cookie! But we just can't help it! We need to get it out of our system!" Sam screamed put, pulling his short hair in the process. "Well then go cook or something, cause I'm tired of hearing your annoying voice!" Ava growled at him. "Are you telling me to shut up?" "Yeah man! Shut your trap for a while!" Luke had enough at that point, but him adding in was probably a wrong move. "Who told you to listen to me, huh? Just plug your ears or something!" The yelling got louder as they argued. "Sam, stop being insufferable!" Ava raised her voice above everyone else's. "What? You stop being insufferable!" "Buckethead! Shut up!" "You shut up, Cage!"

Danny and Peter looked at each other and agreed that it was enough. It was a good thing that May Parker was out in one of her crazy adventures! What would she say if she saw them like that? Then again, if she was here, none of them would be arguing so loudly. "Enough people! I'm giving the place of team leader to Nova!" All commotion stopped at Peter's sudden announcement. Everyone's eyes widened and Sam's jaws dropped to the floor. "Really, Bugbrain?" Peter's face dead-panned. "No. I only said it to shut you up. How do you expect to be the team leader if you only complain and won't listen to your teammates?" Sam's gaze went downcast. "Okay."

"Look, we need a plan to figure out who this person is, and to do so, we need to concentrate and work as a team." Peter reasoned. 'And this is why _I'm _the team leader.' He thought smugly. "Yeah's" and "Okay's" or "Fine" were heard throughout the room. "Anyone has any suggestions?" Everyone looked at each other, expecting to have an answer when Ava spoke up. "We have to find out where the Frightful Four are hiding and go there. Once in, we'll have to be sneaky and search the place, where we will hopefully find someone that didn't belong there." The team considered it. It was worth a shot.

"I'll call Coulson and see if he can get us that information." Luke offered. "That's a good plan, meanwhile I think the rest of us should deal with our homework." Danny's reminder grimed the teens, but then again, it was a school night and they still had a life as normal people that needed tending. Thank God that it would all be over soon. Then they'd have to go to college or get a job or most likely both. At least they had two months for themselves.

"Coulson told me that they narrowed it down to the warehouses by the docks, pretty close to where we fought today." Luke reported as he got off the phone with Coulson. "Alright then, Ava's plan comes into action tomorrow right after school." Everyone nodded in agreement and left to do their tasks. Tomorrow would be something they dealt with later.

**_swolf13***

**Alright, the first chapter is up. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Feel free to review! I'd love to hear your comments! **

**:) **


End file.
